Such lubricant dispensers are known from practice and from DE 29 715 808 [U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,229]. They are used, for example, for the precise lubrication of equipment parts such as rolling and sliding bearings, linear guides, chains and the like. The lubricant dispensers are connected, for example, to a lubricating point of a bearing and can deliver lubricants as a function of the running time of a machine or at predetermined time intervals.
WO 2010/026559 discloses a lubricant dispenser for a radio-controlled lubricating system. The basic structure of the lubricant dispenser includes a lubricant cartridge containing lubricant, and a battery-operated dispensing mechanism. The latter comprises a piston for forcing lubricant from the cartridge and an actuator mechanism for moving the piston.
During discharge of lubricant, substantial internal pressure is produced in the lubricant storage space. This internal pressure results in an axial force that is transferred via the spindle to the adapter and must be absorbed by an axial bearing. In the known design, the adapter is supported on a sliding disk. As a result of the rotational movement of the adapter under simultaneous force effect, frictional forces arise between the adapter and the sliding disk. The frictional forces between the adapter and the sliding disk can also be increased by contaminants between the disk and the adapter. The drive motor is heavily loaded, with the forces applied to the bearing of the adapter and the resulting torques making a dominant contribution. As the loading of the motor increases, so does the consumption of energy. Furthermore, it has been observed in practice that the motors used for providing the drive were already worn out after emptying only a few cartridges.